


Keep The Ring

by one_more_knight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Community: kinkme_merlin, Fantasizing, Hand & Finger Kink, Masturbation, Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_more_knight/pseuds/one_more_knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Arthur/Merlin, rings- Merlin starts having Totally Inappropriate Thoughts about the rings on Arthur's fingers, and because the world hates Merlin, he also starts having Even More Inappropriate Dreams about Arthur and him fingering Merlin with his ring on. Either Arthur finds out and makes Merlin a very happy person, or during sex Merlin's like "It's fine if you leave the ring on Arthur. No, really, it's COMPLETELY FINE." :D I prefer unestablished relationship, but I'm totally fine with established relationship as well.</p><p>feed my ring!kink please? :D"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep The Ring

Merlin imagined it sometimes, as he had one hand stripping his cock and the other reaching behind, cutting a vertical across his arched back, fingers plunging slickly in and out of himself. He imagined Arthur's hands on him, how his calluses would catch on Merlin's foreskin at the swipe of a thumb, how warm those hands would be on him, assured, strong and his other hand sliding in, oh God. 

Merlin imagined Athur's slightly thicker fingers and added a third one in him, to make up for it, for the awkward angle, for the thinness of his own fingers, or simply to feel the almost-burn of it. He wondered if Arthur's skin would burst alive with odd red patches as he caught in fire from the inside, if Arthur would pass it on to Merlin's cock by letting his fingers dance up on it, half trapped between teasing and tenderness, or if Arthur would grip Merlin tightly and simply shove his fingers in, or even directly his cock, making Merlin cry out and crying for it in return. 

Merlin imagined Arthur's eyes on him, taking him in, seeing everything, stretching his fingers apart inside Merlin so as to see that, too. Merlin thought of the way Arthur's pupils always swallow the color around it when Arthur is panting right after a fight, how the only thing left to see in the slits is a wet light reflection before the sweep of blond-tipped eyelashes. He thought of how those glints match the winking ones of Arthur's rings. 

Merlin already imagined a lot about those fingers, but once he remembered the rings, he never forgot them again.

\--

The first day after he thought of the rings, Merlin can't drag his eyes away. Arthur has five of them, but mostly only wears two daily. He keeps them on no matter what he does, from mace practice to bathing. 

Merlin imagines how they must make a small groove on the base of Arthur's fingers after a few days, if they leave even further calluses. He grips the base of cock almost painfully tight that night, and comes wondering the feel of the skin underneath them if Arthur removed them when jerking Merlin off. 

\--

A few days after that, Merlin sees Arthur scratching at a bit of new stubble under his jaw using the side of ring. It is nothing more than a casual move, something Merlin probably saw hundreds of times and immediately forgot. Only, this time, the thought that, maybe, Arthur doesn't remove his rings to masturbates, hits Merlin in a completely unexplained way. He has to excuse himself clumsily as he wobbles to the nearest empty antechamber, locks the door without a conscious spell and comes all over his own hand within a dozen strokes. 

\--

For a while, Merlin experiments with this new addition to his mental construct of Arthur's fingers. He wonders if the ring is loose enough to roll a little on the upstroke when Arthur would make a fist around Merlin's cock and pull, or would it drag and make Merlin hiss just like when he rakes his fingernails up himself? Would Merlin feel their designs on his cock, or would they leave marks if Arthur held strong enough, fast enough? He imagines Arthur licking a large stripe up his cock on the wake of an upstroke, and wonders if the rings would slip faster than skin when Arthur pumps down. 

Those nights, Merlin writhes facing down on the bed, arching half into his hand and half into the mattress, other hand gripping the covers or his hair convulsively. He muffles his pants and whines into his pillow, or in the neckerchief he keeps under it to bite and clean up afterward. 

\-- 

Merlin looses count of days and fantasies, yet the allure of those fingers and rings doesn't fade into familiarity. He catches Arthur in his rooms eating his meat with his fingers, once, and the image of those fingers glistening in the firelight, the rings looking slick and polished, burns a merciless path across his thoughts straight into his guts. He gulps a lot and tries serving Arthur as normal, but probably fakes it badly for Arthur sends him off early with a pointed remark on his remarkable uselessness. Still, that night he realize he never quite pondered about those fingers with the rings on fingering him open, going deep until the metal also pressed against him. 

That night, Merlin comes especially fast the first time, so goes for another round almost right after and comes fucking himself as deeply as he can with his own hand, vaguely wondering if Arthur's rings would be digging into him at this depths if it was him. 

And in the morning, contemplating whether it'd be less effort to simply ignore his morning erection than take care of it, the choice leaves him as he imagines Arthur's hand slick with oil and those fingers slipping up and down, then in and out, and thinks, what if the ring slips up and stays a small way up in Merlin? Would Arthur mock him with 'a give it back, Merlin', or would he go chase it with two or three fingers, deliciously stretching Merlin to his limits? Merlin comes with his hands on himself on a final stray thought that perhaps Arthur would spread his butt cheeks and try to get his ring back using only his tongue. 

\-- 

Months later, Merlin's third year of service comes up, and Arthur gives him a thumb ring as a present. 'Noticed you staring, he says. I imagined you might like one of your own to play with.' 

Merlin smiles to hide that he's half-hard already, and thanks him with a simple 'Oh, you have no idea.'


End file.
